Kelu
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Terkadang, gelisah hanyalah inkarnasi dari karbon yang tersesap di udara. Atau spektrum warna kala kau menyiram air di bawah lampu pijar yang menyala. / Izaya - Shitsuo - Sakuraya / For Fujoshi Independence Day #5


Terkadang, gelisah hanyalah inkarnasi dari karbon yang tersesap di udara. Atau spektrum warna kala kau menyiram air di bawah lampu pijar yang menyala.

Terkadang, gelisah adalah ketika kau kehilangan pembendaharaan kata, sementara yang lain berharap kau mengangguk "Iya."

* * *

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Fanfic for Fujoshi Independence Day**

**Izaya - Shitsuo - Sakuraya**

**"Jika memang ada dan jika boleh memilih, saya tidak ingin mengikatkan benang merah ini pada sesiapa."**

**Diksi yang dipertanyakan, OOC, Plotless(?), dan apapun yang bisa anda temukan sebagai warning di fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Izaya adalah sangkar. Maka belenggu yang merantainya sejak hari silam adalah realita. Dalam merahnya luka dan manisnya kecupan di pematang senja, ia terbuai pesona. Melalui mata setengah terbuka, hasrat yang merajalela, ia mengakui semua.

.

_"Bukankah ironis, adik dari orang yang paling membenciku harus bekerja padaku?"_

Bahkan sejak ia kecil, ia tahu objek bernama cinta mempunyai eksistensi paling absurd di dunia. Sesederhana manusia mengajarkannya egosentrisme.

.

Izaya adalah candu. Bukan hanya delusi menyakitkan mata, melainkan distopia yang menggoda. Terbalut ilusi bewarna dalam sebuah rasa permen vanilla. Maka kutukan penyihir di dongeng sebelum ia dewasa adalah mantra.

.

Bahkan sejak ia kecil, ia tahu dirinya tidak termasuk normal menurut mereka. Sejak ia berhenti menjadi ekor dari seorang figur yang ia banggakan, di hari itu pertama kali ia menyadari arti berbeda dari hidupnya.

_"Kenapa tidak kauakui, sebenarnya kau memiliki rasa padaku. Ne, Shitsu-chan~?"_

.

Izaya adalah imagi yang selalu ingin ia cumbui. Di sudut fantasi berbingkai kubah pelangi dan patung cantik seorang peri. Kadang ia berhalusinasi, menyelami aroma kopi setelah sushi.

.

Bahkan sejak satu informan datang dan memaksakan segala yang belum pernah ia percayai. Rasa dari kekerasan, sengatan perih disayat sebilah pisau, dan emosi yang goyah karena satu aksi sederhana. Pria itu bisa melihat semuanya. Kenyataan yang akhirnya menampar tepat di muka. Kenyataan yang benar-benar nyata sampai terasa sakit.

.

Izaya tak ubahnya bagai mimpi. Yang ia kagumi, yang bisa ia tatapi namun selalu lolos dari jemari. Sangkar yang tak bisa ia tinggali walau cuma sehari.

.

"Shitsuo-kun, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu?"

Andai saja, teori jiwa yang tak bisa merasa itu tak ada. Andai kebutaan pada realita tidak lebih dulu luruh di satu transisi masa. Yang paling utama, andai wajah memerah, mata sembab, cekat suara penggalan sebuah isak hanyalah lelucon belaka. Mungkin, enigma bisa menariknya jauh dari iris merah muda beserta rasa sakura dari ranum tipis harapan yang menyala.

.

Sakuraya adalah benang merah. Yang anggun mengikatnya dalam kurva retorikal ternama. Mengisi esensi kosong di ruang tak terjamah. Lewat tawa renyah dan hangat iris magenta menyapanya.

.

Sejak mengabsenkan refleksi pucat neon di dinding ruang makan, angin bergema risau memenggal sirkuit pembuat terang. Hanya ia, pemuda di seberang meja, dan titik kecil menyala emas sebagai perantara. Ada daftar pekerjaan esok hari sejak pagi menjelang. Catatan mental tentang tanaman yang harus disiram, tentang jendela yang ternoda, tentang kucing peliharaan di kebun belakang. Lalu beruntung cangkir kopinya lebih dulu kosong, karena di saat cangkir kopinya jatuh akibat satu kalimat sederhana dari pemuda yang lain, saat itu juga ia kehilangan komposisi kata. Sampai detik ini.

_"Jika memang ada dan jika boleh memilih, saya tidak ingin mengikatkan benang merah ini pada sesiapa."_

Kilat menyalak, merapat pada bising ruas-ruas dahan patah di kebunnya. Beberapa benda tak bernama menabrak jendela sebelum angin merabanya ke utara. Namun ada sentuhan berirama di punggung tangannya.

"Shitsuo-kun..."

.

Sakuraya adalah definisi indahnya dunia. Maka merdunya ia menyapa di bawah hujan sakura adalah panorama. Potret kemurnian jiwa tanpa perlu bersuara. Berteman teh hijau dan mochi merah muda, mereka kerap bercengkrama. Seperti mimpi yang terlaksana.

.

Lagi. Kali ketiga Shitsuo mendengar namanya terucapkan oleh personifikasi sakura di seberang meja, bendahara frasa meninggalkanya. Ia mengutuki dewa. Berharap cahaya di antara mereka mati saja. Sakuraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyeka bulir esensi di pelupuk mata. Sambil gemetar memerangkap tangannya lewat permohonan tak terkata.

"Shitsuo-kun..."

Keempat, Shitsuo bangkit dari kursinya. Masih terkecap kelu kala ia mencoba berucap sesuatu. Mendengar suaranya yang sebatas bisikan lemah membuat Shitsuo takut. Frasa apa yang dapat disusun, kala derit meja terdengar seperti kecaman baginya?

_"Saya ingin cukup bebas untuk menikmati dunia di luar bingkai jendela. Dan saya ingin cukup bebas untuk mengikatkan benang ini oleh saya sendiri nantinya."_

"Sakuraya-sama..." dadanya berdesir lalu sesak. Mengamati Sakuraya yang tak jua melepas harapan lewat genggaman tangannya.

.

Sakuraya adalah syair dewa. Melalui tawa kecil yang memberi melodi pada semburat di pipi. Seperti sentuhan lembut saat ia merasa sesak di rongga dada. Yang memaksa ia untuk percaya ada wujud ilusi berbentuk keping hati. Benang merah yang menyulap empati menjadi wujud lebih hakiki; merengkuhnya jauh dari sangkar tak terkunci, mengikat tanpa harus mengurungnya pada buai elegi.

.

"Kau bisa lupakan ini."

Kemudian dari suaranya yang semakin lirih, Shitsuo spontan melempar tubuhnya kemana Sakuraya berada. Meraih figur mungilnya lalu menenggelamkan diri di sela leher beraroma sakura.

_"Takdir bagi saya hanyalah lelucon kejam yang dibuat untuk menakuti manusia. Hanya lelucon kejam yang mengharuskan seseorang seperti saya tetap bernaung di bawah sangkar dan mencekoki saya dengan paradigma bahwa kebebasan itu tak ada."_

Sakuraya masih terduduk disana, balas memeluknya erat. Jemarinya melesak pada helai raven yang lembut, lalu mencuri pandang pada mata yang tersembunyi oleh rambutnya. Tak ada kehangatan yang sampai ke tubuhnya.

Jendelanya tertutup dalam satu dentuman keras, menggoyang liuk nyala yang tadi menemani mereka.

.

Namun cinta baginya hanya relasi tabu. Tak ubahnya seperti kelambu kala ia hendak menengadah ke langit biru.

.

"Shitsuo-kun ..." dari suara itu Shitsuo kembali pada sadarnya. Tangannya menjelajahi jejak basah pada pipi yang memerah, menyimpan risau dalam memoar lebih dari yang tampak pada fitrahnya. Tangan Sakuraya bertemu dengan jarinya, ditarik menuju dadanya, kemudian terlepas. Terwakili tatapan yang sedikit berair, Sakuraya tercekat oleh suaranya sendiri, "... maaf."

Terang saja Shitsuo tak bisa tidak melakukan satu tarikan pelan, merapatkan kesah di udara bersama Sakuraya dalam dekapannya.

Kembali sunyi, tak pelak lengan baju yang mulai basah melumpuhkan rasionya.

_"Saya ingin melihat sekali lagi bahwa kebebasan itu bukan hanya berdiam di luar bingkai jendela. Karena itu, saya ingin memastikan sekali lagi, bahwa dunia di luar persegi benar-benar nyata. Bahwa sangkar tidak bisa menarik saya kembali setelah saya berlari."_

Ada prelude frustatif menguar bersama tangannya yang bergerak lembut di punggung Sakuraya, membuat gestur untuk menenangkannya. Pakaianya semakin basah, oleh tangisan sunyi dari pemuda yang makin merapat padanya.

_"Setelah ini, saya tidak lagi takut jika sangkar itu menarik saya untuk mati."_

"Maafkan saya," wajahnya terbenam di leher Sakuraya, meloloskan setetes kelemahannya. "Maaf..."

.

Jadi salahkah jika ia bisu, jika mengecap rasa romansa saja ia tak mampu?

.

Sering kali ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Seperti saat mengecap susu vanillanya yang terlalu manis, seperti lagu cinta yang teralu sering diputar sampai ia bosan. Seperti setelah ia memberikan hatinya untuk sosok informan berwajah sama dengan Sakuraya. Karena yang dinamakan hati itu telah hilang lebih dulu direnggut keabsurdan bernama cinta dan kini berkeliaran bebas entah dimana.

Satu lagi kelemahan lolos dari matanya. Karena ia sakit. Mendengar Sakuraya makin terisak dalam pelukannya.

_"Andai benang merah itu ada dan saya bisa melihatnya, saya ingin menariknya sampai tidak terikat pada siapapun."_

Menit-menit berikutnya bagai dirajam oleh duri-duri bertitel sunyi. Sakuraya sudah tenang dalam pelukannya. Disusul "tes ... tes ..." panas pada meja oleh lelehan lilinnya.

Detik ... detik ...

Harapan berjubah nyala emas hampir hilang eksistensinya.

Ia berhitung dalam diam.

_"Karena seperti takdir, benang merah bagi saya hanya lelucon kejam yang memaksa saya untuk percaya ada yang se-absurd cinta."_

Satu ... pandangannya membingkai cangkir kopi tak tersentuh di meja.

Dua ... satu ciuman di kening Sakuraya dan ia bersandar di pundaknya.

Tiga ... "Hanya Izaya..."

.

Ada jeda yang pilu, ia mendesah.

.

"_Karena ketika ingin berpaling, saya mendapati bahwa keabsurdan bernama cinta itu telah merajam saya telak di dada."_

Lilinnya padam.

Shitsuo mendapati kelopak mata pemuda itu terpejam lembut, membawa Sakuraya tenggelam di alam tak sadarnya. Dalam kelam meracau di sekitar, merah menyapa berujung di jemarinya. Jika ditarik, akankah seseorang menambah kata "brengsek" di tengah namanya?

"_Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud lancang ... hanya saja saya menyadari jika saya tidak bisa memilih yang lain..."_

.

'Ah, sudahlah...'

.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, ia meyakini tak ada yang lebih absurd dari cinta dan benang merah tidak mengikatnya lebih erat dari rantai ilusi milik sebuah bayang beranomali Izaya. Takdir itu tidak ada.

"_Sejak pertama saya bertemu dengannya, saya tahu dia telah mengikat saya dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercaya tetapi pada akhirnya membebaskan saya disini bersama anda. Karena cinta baginya bukan hanya saya. Walaupun begitu, hati saya tetap mengikutinya."_

Badai di Ikebukuro belum pernah sedingin ini...

* * *

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day**

**With regret for Izaya and Sakuraya I had hurt somewhere in a parallel universe**

**Love,**

**ComplexingGold**

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
